Clearing the Fog
by keyaranic
Summary: After leaving her old school for a mysterious reason Silver arrives at Forks High School just wanting a fresh start, not knowing that it would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

We were going to a better school, well that's what Aunt Sora and I told ourselves, that sounded better.

"Aunt…can I?" Whimpering I look at the window and back at her.

"Go ahead." She said as she pushed the button to role down the window.

I stuck my muzzle, then my whole face out the window. The cold air felt good on my fur and the air smelt of rain.

I'm a werewolf, half vampire. So I guess you could say that I'm the big freak package. And let me tell you it's a struggle, but I just suck it up and deal with what I am.

"I'm going to miss you kid." Aunt Sora said patting my back.

"Bark!" I replied.

She talked some more telling me to email and try to web chat with her when I got the chance. But her talking was cut short I knew that we were in town. So I ducked down in the seat and transformed back to human. When I look out my window again I saw a big brown sign that said WELCOME TO FORKS, in green letters.

My time with Sora was going by so fast \, before I knew it we had dropped my stuff off at my new apartment and parked in the school parking lot. Forks High School was smaller than my old school, but not as small as the brochure made it seem. Unloading my motorcycle wasn't much trouble but that seemed to go by fast also. Sora handed me my helmet and we walked inside the school. The inside of the school looked really big compared to the outside.

While Aunt Sora signed papers I stood outside and looked at my schedule.

This had to be the worst schedule ever, but at least I have study hall that...seems fun. "**Silver**!" Someone called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sorry Jake I'm just so happy that you're going to this school." Bella said biting her lip.

"I'm only going her because my school burned down." Jacob laughed.

"And know this place is way over..." Jacob stopped talking, stood still, and just looked forward.

"Jake...Hello?" I followed his gaze.

He was staring at a medium tall, skinny goddess looking girl. She was even prettier than Alice and this girl was human. The girl had curly/wavy hair that went down her back and her skin look looked like Jacobs.

It was Aunt Sora she called me over. It was time for our good byes...I've dreaded this moment.

"I have to go kiddo so give me a hug!" She said holding her arms.

I fell into her shoulder and tried to hold back the tears.

"Good bye Sora. I'm going to miss you so much!" I said into her shoulder. We released at the same time. Then she turned and walked of the school. I was own now.

For a small school this place is _damn_ packed with people. So looking for my class was going to be a challenge. Suddenly my bag softly shook...my phone. I pulled out my phone only then to drop all my stuff.

"Crap!" I groaned. I bent down to pick up my things. Then a hand picked up two of my spirals.

I bent down to pick up my things. Then a hand picked of my spiral.

"Here you go." A boy's voice said.

I look up to see who it was. He had short black hair, medium dark skin, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. I started shoving things back into my bag.

"Thanks," I replied.

She was even prettier up close epically her green eyes, they were so bright. They lit up her face and curly hair.

"So you're new." He said.

"Um yeah how did you/"

"Most people don't carry a schedule around." He softly laughed.

"I guess new kids stick out?" I sighed

"Well most...not so much but you..." He got a little quiet and looked behind me.

I turned and look some people were whispering…I'm guessing about me.

"I'll help you find your next class. Let me see your schedule."

"Thank you…" "Jacob, Jacob Black. And your name is?"

"Vicky Burnett but I go bye Silver, I won't respond to Vicky."

"How do you get Silver out of that?"

"I thought that you were going to help me find my class?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." He smiled grabbing my schedule

"Oh cool we have four classes together." Jacob stated

"Good, I'll know someone." I smiled.

We walked to the class and had a little small talk along the way. I noticed when Jacob lightly pushed me into the class his hand was really warm, I was about to ask him if he was ok but he spoke first.

"Mr. Gabe, this is Silver Burnett the new student."

"Nice to meet you…umm my role sheet has you as Vicky?"

"Please call me Silver."

"I guess so…"He sighed.

I look for an open seat as Jacob walked off.

"Silver come set by me." Jacob yelled. I smiled and made my way to the desk beside him. "Miss Silver!"

"Sir?" I tried to be as polite as I could but he didn't need to yell I could here him fine.

"Come set up in fount and tell us something about yourself, then you can go back to your desk."

"Jake!" Bella whispered

"Yeah?" Jake slowly replied

"Thanks for ditching me in the hallway for some random chick!" Bella almost yelled

"Quiet down class! Go ahead Silver."

"Um ok…what do you want me to say?" I pulled at my hair a nervous habit that I've picked up.

"Just tell us things like were you lived, your favorite things etc."

"Well I've moved around a lot. The longest I've stayed in one place is 2 years."

Someone in the class raised there hand to ask me a question. I didn't care but I pointed at him. "Yes."

"What was you favorite place to live at." The boy asked loudly. "Greece."

"Ohh are the guys really hott there!?" A girl yelled out.

I laughed. "Yeah they really are."

Her laughter filled the classroom. The stories she told the class were interesting, some a little sad but others were funny. Even Mr. Gabe laughed which rarely happened. This went on for at least thirty minutes. But we didn't want her to stop tell us stories about her past. We wanted to know more. She eventually sat down next to me when the teacher looked at the time. As she did a wave of her perfume drifted my way filling my nostrils with delicious smell of something indescribable, it was so sweet.

The teacher finally let me set down. Setting down I smiled at Jacob who was looking at me. Then I bent down to some paper out to doodle on (Take notes). Mr. Gabe began a lecture over something.

Ever know and then I felt someone stare at me so I slowly glanced around the room, but as I turned my head to the left…it was Jacob. He didn't take his eyes off of mine as I looked at him.

Silver couldn't take her eyes of him she attempted to but this strange warmth ran threw her. She finally did thought, and when she did her breath caught in her throat. The bell caused her to jump and Jacob looked away.

"Projects due next class! Except Silver you lucked out."

I stood up shoved my papers into my bag, Athletics finally! As I walked to the door Jacob called out, "Wait up Silver!" Jacob yelled. But a strong odor was coming this way the stench was entering the door. A pale tall boy walked in, it was him. A soft growl came from behind me, Jacob. His hot hand pushed me out the door and to the lockers. He looked angry, clenched fists and his jaw was tight.


End file.
